Super Smash Bromance: Return of the Mewtwo
by bikefrog
Summary: Mewtwo finally makes his long awaited return to the Smash Bros. universe, intent on finding an adversary of old.


Part I: Awakening

Mewtwo opened his eyes upon spawning. Unleashed, at last. He took a moment to savor the feeling of his godly psychic powers coursing through him – the feeling of being alive. It felt good. He assessed his surroundings, searching for _him_. He appeared to be standing atop a slanted roof of a yellow wooden house. Close by was a three-storied brick building with a sign reading "DRUG STORE". The mighty Pokémon knew this place. Onett.  
"WA!"  
Mewtwo flinched at the harsh, dark-voiced yell before the revving of an engine could be heard in the distance and a stocky man in purple overalls on a custom Harley Davidson practically exploded over the rooftop of a teal-colored house. The fat man spotted the psychic Pokémon, produced a rough laugh and drove towards him full speed, a massive, mean-looking grin covering his ugly face. Mario? No. He had a similar attire, but the colors were all wrong, and the letter on his hat read "W". He didn't have time for further thoughts as the biker raced across the awnings of the drug store and made an impossible jump with his bike. W-man got off the bike mid-air and laughed as the motorcycle came flying straight towards Mewtwo. Pokémon #150 barely had time to levitate up and out of dangers way as the bike crashed violently into the building beneath him, littering the roof with broken parts. The purple and yellow-clothed man waggled across the roof at a seemingly impossible speed, still grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed one of the loose wheels and hurled it towards Mewtwo in one violent, jerky motion. The bike wheel hit Mewtwo hard in his weird Pokémon head. The mighty creature grunted in pain and came falling helplessly down toward the roof with the grinning fat man waiting expectantly on top of it. He snatched Mewtwo out of mid-air and stared into his eyes. In the black, beady soulless eyes of the biker, Mewtwo saw only death.  
"WA- WA- WARIO!" the man exclaimed, and poked Mewtwo in his purple gut, hard.  
Mewtwo screamed internally in mixed fear and pain as Wario kept ceaselessly jabbing his rock-hard, fat fingers into the pokemon's belly. "HA, HA!" he laughed, as the helpless Mewtwo, stuck in Wario's steel grip, felt vomit rising up his throat at an alarming rate.  
Was he to meet his end here, already?

No. Cold determination washed over Mewtwo and he forced the impending puke back down. He ripped loose of Wario's grip and quickly raised his force shield before an incoming jab could knock him back down. He deftly rolled around the fatman and absorbed him into his psychic grip. He sent a barrage of mind blasts towards Wario and felt a small tingle of satisfaction as the blocky man produced a dumb yelp and started spasming in pain. Mewtwo was in charge now. He threw Wario into the ground and quickly followed up with a dash-attack, then levitated up and backwards, hitting him with a confusion attack mid-air. Relentless and determined, Mewtwo smashed him hard into one of the wooden houses and heard the familiar sound of two consecutive honks. Had the weird-shaped Pokémon been able to produce a sadistic smile, he probably would have. He looked deep into the eyes of the chubby monster and threw him backwards onto the rough asphalt whilst simultaneously short-jumping up on the perch of the little house in front of him. He observed with a considerable amount of satisfaction as the incoming little red car crashed into Wario, sending him flying over the house with Mewtwo standing on top of it and well out of the stage. With one last "WAAAAA!" and a loud thump he exploded out of the frame of the stage into the unknown space beyond, to face his demise. Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Mewtwo scouted around for a way out of this sugarcoated hellscape. Then, everything faded out to black.

It might've been a moment, a minute, or years, Mewtwo had no idea how long, but he did eventually regain awareness. He found that his surroundings had changed drastically. He was airborne, on top of a levitating platform made out of neat metallic grids. Beneath him was an impossibly blue ocean. A cozy-looking red and white brick town in the distance. He did not know this place, but it hardly mattered, for standing in front of Mewtwo was _him_. He was much as the purple creature remembered him. A yellow scarf flowed majestically in the wind and hands rested on muscular hips as the latex-covered man watched Mewtwo from afar, stone-faced, unreadable. His eyes were white beads of lights, forever hidden beneath the shade-piece of his red racing helmet. The golden falcon on the front of the helmet sparkled pure glory in the sunlight.

Part II: Deliverance

The mighty Pokémon had to stop himself from trembling in raw anticipation and awe. Captain Falcon was perfection incarnate, every inch of his bulging body pushed to the brink of human possibility. Mewtwo did not get time to really take in the majestic sight, however, as something hit him hard in the back of the head and knocked him face first down into the metal grid. He could taste sour Pokémon blood filling his mouth, but that was nothing compared to the immense anger and shame now piercing him to his core. Sent sprawling like a fool in front of _him_! The humiliation tore at his soul like a file being grinded against teeth he didn't have. He snapped around, looking for the perpetrator. A disgusting sight met him. It looked like some human toddler-and-frog splice gone horribly wrong. The freakish creature was standing upright and wearing big brown boots. "Yoshi!" the thing exclaimed retardedly, waving his slimy arms up and down in excitement. His mere existence was an insult to Mewtwo. He rushed towards Yoshi with murderous intent, but he was blinded by rage. Yoshi jumped smartly and delivered a flying kick to Mewtwo's already swollen face. He went down with an internal grunt and barely had time to get up before an egg hit him in the gut, splattering him with wet dinosaur mucus. It smelled like rotten fish. Again Mewtwo felt bile rising in his throat, but ignored it and teleported behind the dumb frog. Sucking Yoshi in with his psychic powers, he created a dark ball of energy in his raised palm and blasted the dinosaur upwards. On the other side of the stage, Captain Falcon was busy fending off an enraged Donkey Kong throwing lethal slaps and punches around him furiously, aiming to break the Captain's beautiful body. Mewtwo didn't have the time to worry about him for the moment though, as he had his weird hands full with the dinosaur descending towards him. He jumped diagonally and sent a blast backwards, into the falling soft body, causing a satisfying squeal of pain. Mewtwo floated towards him to finish the job, but Yoshi was somehow already on his feet, his mouth opening wide. Lightning fast, his tongue shot out and stuck on to Mewtwo like glue. It ripped him into Yoshi's gaping mouth like a helpless rag doll. Then, complete darkness. The atrocity that happened next was almost unspeakable. After being forcefully digested and compressed into a ball of slime and shit, he was ejected from the mongoloid frog's anus, still trapped inside the mucus-filled egg. Driven by raw horror, Mewtwo pawed desperately at the insides of the eggshell, eventually managing to break free of the nightmare. He stared incredulously at Yoshi, still with that grossly cute smile plastered across his disgusting face. It was over in mere seconds, but it had felt like a gruesome eternity. Rape. That was the only way to truly describe it. The horror turned to an anguished sensation that something important had been broken inside of him, before finally evolving to pure, frothing rage. The Pokémon moved towards the happy little freak, filled with newfound, dreadful purpose. He absorbed him into his psychic grip and smashed him down into the metal with horrible force. A yelp escaped Yoshi as he bounced off the ground into the air. Not giving him time to recover, Mewtwo grabbed him mid-air and hurled him into the ground again. The cracking of tiny dinosaur bones was music to the Pokémon as he watched the abused frogbaby fall down towards him again. He snatched the misshapen dinosaur once more and merged his now completely broken face with the cold metal. Then again. And again. And again. At some point the little creature turned completely limp and no more gurgly Yoshi-sounds could be heard, just the continuous breaking of bones and the wet splats of tiny amphibian organs and blood. Only when Mewtwo felt there were no more bones to be broken, no more dinosaur blood to be spilled, did he finally hurl the mangled little corpse off the stage, like garbage.

He tensed. In his blood rage he had completely forgotten about the fray happening on the other side of the stage. He turned around anxiously and just caught the tail end of a frame-perfect Falcon combo string. The Captain lobbed the massive ape off the stage before immediately short-jumping over him and delivering a fearsome stomp to DK's fat head, ejecting him like a rocket into the dark abyss below. "Show your moves!" Falcon stated, with a cool salute.

Mewtwo finally allowed his muscles to relax and breathed an internal sigh of relief. Captain Falcon strode purposefully towards him. The purple demi-god could barely contain himself anymore, shivering in excitement. The Captain closing in on him fast, Mewtwo shut his eyes and spread his arms wide, like Jesus on the cross, ready for punishment.  
"Falcon… PUNCH!"  
Falcon's rock-hard fist sank deep into Mewtwo's soft belly, bending the Pokémon over. Mewtwo moaned internally in mixed satisfaction and excruciating pain as he went down on the metal grid. He didn't get up. Instead he cocked his head and stared pleadingly at Captain Falcon with a look that spoke louder than words ever could: "O Captain! My Captain! Give it to me, hard!" Falcon obliged. He closed the distance between them in an explosive burst and delivered a merciless kick to Mewtwo's groin-area. His lower gut practically bent inwards, and he could feel his intestines scrambling around to places they should not be. The psychic Pokémon arched his back, shivering in indescribable pleasure and arousal as his body went flying off the ledge of the stage. He levitated back, yearning for more. Captain Falcon was there, ready for him. He did a sprint and short-jumped, flying towards Mewtwo like a meteor. Captain Falcon's muscles tensed in a familiar way, preparing for his next move. Mewtwo knew. He gasped internally, closed his eyes and surrendered himself to what was to come.  
"My body is ready," he thought, a perfect calm settling over him. Then it hit him. It hit him like a fucking train. The knee. The knee… Oh god, that KNEE! A tidal wave of endorphins overtook Mewtwo completely as he shuddered in orgasm. Pure bliss. The world seemed to be almost standing still as his body was shot out and away from his glorious Captain, towards the darkness awaiting him at the edge of the stage. It mattered not – he would be back, again. Mewtwo closed his eyes as he was swallowed by the darkness, ending his stock.

The End


End file.
